


On the deck of the Thousand Sunny

by Jon_Clay



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Clay/pseuds/Jon_Clay
Summary: This is just a bit of fluff that I wrote a while back. It's been on another website for a bit.





	On the deck of the Thousand Sunny

Robin stood atop the deck of the Thousand Sunny, gazing at the night sky while the gentle waves lapped against the ship's hull. Moments of such serene grace were a rarity in the New World, with its seas of lava and gale force winds. They had to be enjoyed to the fullest whenever they occurred. Even rarer were moments of peace and quiet aboard the Thousand Sunny. There was never a dull moment with the Straw Hats, something that their new ally, Trafalgar Law, was having difficulties accepting. Robin had had a hard life. Hunted by the marines for the crime of simply having knowledge, she had drifted from crew to crew, doing whatever it took to survive. It had been a long time since those days, but she still found it difficult to adjust sometimes, to remember that the dark days were done and she had friends and. . .someone else.

The door creaked open, just as Robin knew it would. She did not bother to look back. Two years had passed since their last late-night meeting, but her feelings had not changed. He was still her someone, and he was as predictable as ever.

"You shouldn't be up this late, you know," Robin said, her voice airy with a tinge of humor. "It's bad for your-"

"Shut up."

The newcomer stomped across the deck, closing the distance between them in three strides. A pair of rough, callused hands grabbed her by her svelte waist, pulling her close. He bent his head towards her neck, roughly kissing the exposed flesh. Robin purred in delight. She pulled herself free and spun around to look her lover in the eye. Illuminated by the moonlight, Zoro's scars had a sort of morbid beauty that complemented his rugged handsomeness. Robin placed a hand on his cheek, running a slender finger over his scarred eye.

"Poked your eye with your own sword? Rather clumsy, don't you-"

Zoro kissed her. Theirs was not a tender embrace. He kissed her with the ferocious passion of a dying man grasping at the final straws of life. Robin felt his tongue in her mouth, her heart shuddered in her chest, electricity coursed through her limbs. She gave herself over completely to his passion, letting it wash over her as his rough fingers sank into her tender flesh. They broke apart, gasping for breath, bodies flushed and warm despite the touch of the cool sea breeze against their skin.

"I know you missed me, but I didn't think it was that bad," Robin giggled.

"I didn't miss you," Zoro said. Despite his words, he hugged her close once more, touching his forehead to hers.

"Oh? So this is how you greet the crew now?"

Zoro growled. He bit her neck playfully, eliciting another cute giggle from his plaything.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Zoro said. "Crew members shouldn't have this sort of relationship with each other. This makes me feel like that shitty cook."

"You're much cuter than Sanji," Robin said, ruffling his green hair.

Zoro smirked. "You always know exactly what to say."

Robin looked into his eyes, her chest bursting with emotion. She had forgotten how good it felt to be held so tight, to be wanted and loved. She had only been with the Straw Hats for a short period of time before their tragic split, but that had been enough for her to grow addicted to his touch.

"I never want this to end. I missed you, Zoro."

"It won't end. I wouldn't give you up for all the sake in the world."

Robin snorted. "Now we know that's a lie."

"Only a little one."

The two lovers embraced, shared another kiss, and gazed up at the starry sky, enjoying the rare moment of peace. Who knew when they would get another.


End file.
